Recently, there have been developed electric drive vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle equipped with a battery usable for traveling and chargeable by an external power supply (that is, plug-in charging is possible) (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-171642